1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to hair styling. More particular, the present invention pertains to a brush for styling hair. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a brush for styling hair which incorporates a pair of rows of teeth extending in opposing directions.
2. Discussion
Hair styling is an art which frequently requires various implements and environmental conditions to produce desired results. The implements assume many configurations, such as combs, brushes, curlers, and others. Frequently, in order to increase the effectiveness of such implements, it is necessary to utilize the implements in combination with heat from a source such as a blow dryer. Known implements for styling hair have proven to be successful for certain desired results. However, there remains a need in the art to provide a hair styling brush which may be used along with a blow dryer, for example, to create more lift and volume for the hair. Additionally, a need remains in the art for an improved brush design which can be effectively used with hair of various lengths.